


Legends Never Die

by Duender



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ancient Greece, Ancient History, Ancient Rome, Demigods, F/F, F/M, Gen, Immortal Lou Ellen Blackstone, Immortal Nico di Angelo, Immortal Percy Jackson, M/M, Sparta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duender/pseuds/Duender
Summary: The Great Prophecy is here.The biggest war to rage across the earth.Are our heroes ready?When push comes to shove, they are not alone. They are never alone. Because some legends live forever.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Chiron & Percy Jackson, Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Lou Ellen Blackstone & Nico di Angelo, Lou Ellen Blackstone & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

“Why did he want to meet us at a club? This place is jam-packed,” the onyx-eyed man observed as he sipped his drink. His table partner was staring with unfocused eyes at the horde of people dancing on the floor. A woman their age arrived with a glass in her hand, and slipped into the booth.

“It’s Apollo,” she scoffed.

“Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear,” the emerald-eyed man, who had drawn many appreciative glances that night, said dryly, looking at the entrance where a blond man was flirting with the bouncer.

As if he had heard someone talking about him from all the way across a crowded room, the blond suddenly froze, glancing at a shadowed corner before turning away from his conversation and hurrying towards their booth.

“So glad you could make it,” Apollo said brightly. 

“You insisted we be here, you jackass,” the first man said with a scowl.

The blond tried to placate him - “Now, Nico, there is no need for hostility,” but at a glare from all three he backed off and raised both of his hands in the air in surrender.

Apollo laughed nervously. “I called you because there is a prophecy.”

The woman idly swirled the ice in her drink. “Your little children can’t handle this one? We already took down half the titan army for them. What, two years ago?”

“It’s  _ the  _ Great Prophecy.”

The trio looked at him.

“We’re listening.”

  
  


____________________________________

  
  


“Did you hear the news?” The faun panted out, bursting into the dining pavilion. He had run quite a distance. A nearby daughter of Iris helped him sit at her table.

“What news?” Chiron asked, standing up. Demigods had begun whispering, worried about hearing something they didn’t want to.

“Seven giants invaded the San Francisco Valley, with an army of monsters.”

Several Romans let out gasps. If their camp had still been there, it would have been annihilated.

____________________________________

_ The Titan War had been brutal on Greek and Roman demigods alike, and the Olympians were making a colossal decision. _

_ “Combining the camps is the best thing to do,” Hera said calmly. “They need to heal, and they will have each other to do so.” _

_ “I agree, sister,” Poseidon said.  _

_ Athena vehemently disagreed - whether it was to spite her rival or because she had a valid argument, no one was sure. “They will kill each other before you can say ‘Styx’,” she said. “Do you not remember the Laconian War?” _

_ “That was two millenia ago!” Apollo said. He had always hated the separation of Greeks and Romans, mainly because he was both Greek and Roman. _

_ “Besides, you just say that because you hate your Roman form,” Aphrodite sniffed imperiously, finally putting down the pearl embedded looking glass that Ares had gifted her. _

_ “Silence!” Zeus thundered. “We will put it up for a vote!” _

_ Five minutes later, Chiron and Lupa were flashed to the throne room so that they could begin preparations for the merge. _

____________________________________

“Calm down!” Chiron yelled over the din. Handling all the demigods by himself was not easy, he thought to himself, and hoped Lupa would return soon.

Jason stood. “Legions, silence. Chiron, maybe we should head to the amphitheatre?”

A glance at the activities director, and everyone began moving.

Thalia and Annabeth moved to join their Roman counterparts.

“Honestly,” Reyna sighed. “We don’t even live in the valley anymore, why are they so worked up?”

“It was home for years before that, Rey, give them a break,” Jason said, rolling his eyes at his fellow praetor.

Piper McLean walked up to their group. “Hey guys, can I borrow my boyfriend?”

“Please. Take him far far away,” Reyna immediately snapped, ignoring Jason’s indignant ‘OI’. Piper laughed and saluted her, before tugging Jason away.

“And then there were three,” Annabeth said, watching the one daughter of Aphrodite who couldn’t care less about her looks drag away the son of Jupiter.

Thalia watched her brother be pulled away by his girlfriend and couldn’t help but smile fondly at the adorable couple.

Finding her brother had been a complete stroke of luck.

____________________________________

_ It was decided that both camps would be shifted to Long Island because of its proximity to Olympus. The gods did not want to show any bias to either side, did not want history to repeat itself and cause a bloodshed. _

_ Praetors Jason and Reyna had taken to the decision of the merge much better than their augur Octavian, legacy of Apollo. _

_ “We are Romans. Why must we consort with barbaric Greeks?” the blond yelled in the war room on Olympus, where both Greek and Roman leaders had gathered to finalize details. _

_ “Excuse me?” Clarisse LaRue, daughter of Ares, drawled from her seat as she sharpened her spear. “You’re calling us barbaric when you’re the one yelling like a hooligan?” _

_ Several snorts and laughs emanated from Greeks and Romans alike.  _

_ Annabeth Chase watched with some amusement, before clearing her throat. _

_ “Thalia Grace, and I, Annabeth Chase, speak for Camp Half-Blood,” she said formally. _

_ A girl with braided dark hair and another blond with blue eyes stood from amongst the Romans. _

_ “Jason Grace, and I, Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, speak for Camp Jupiter.” _

_ Thalia started at the name. Chiron coughed. A glance at her centaur mentor told her she would have time for it. Later. She locked electric blue eyes with electric blue ones, the exact same shade as hers, and watched as understanding dawned in them. Jason mouthed the same word. ‘Later.’ _

_ Annabeth laid down some maps on the table that divided the two halves of the room. She quickly marked some locations. _

_ “Camp Half-Blood is located just north of Montauk, in the Hither Woods. However, situating both camps there would be impossible, especially with the city for demigods and legacies as well. Lord Poseidon has agreed to raise an land mass between Montauk and Gardiner Island, heavily shrouded in mist. This way, there will be ample of land for both Camps, and enough space for the city to exist away from training grounds and closer to the mainland.” _

_ Reyna leaned forward and looked closely at the indicated changes, before nodding. _

_ “Yes, this will be perfect. And the main island is far away from mortal scrutiny as well.” _

_ Clarisse scowled. “That’s all we came here for? What was the point?” _

_ “No, child.” Everyone whirled around to face the goddess of marriage.  _

The appearance of Thalia’s least favourite goddess had been very unappreciated, but there had been nothing she could do except throw a tantrum. And she was a Hero of Olympus, tantrums were beneath her! (Unless Annabeth stole her fudge. Then, there would be tantrums with accompanying storms.)

_ “Lady Hera.” “Lady Juno.” They went down on one knee. _

_ “Rise. As I was saying, you were brought here for another reason. Jason, Thalia. The reason you were separated was because the Greeks and Romans had always been kept apart. There has been plenty of bad blood between them, dating from the time of Ancient Rome. It is now time to set aside differences. If you, the leaders of the Camps can get along, your brethren will follow.” _

_ “Why now?” Annabeth asked. _

_ A troubled look passed over the queen’s face, but it vanished a second later. _

_ “The Titan War has been traumatic on both your sides. It was high time to put aside old rivalries. Unity is strength, after all.” _

_ There were murmurs of agreement, and the rest of the discussion went smoothly. Thalia, however, couldn’t shake off the feeling that Hera had left out something in her answer. Something important. _

  
  


____________________________________

  
  


“So, what’s tonight’s campfire about?”

“Combined History of Ancient Greece and Rome, I think?” Annabeth answered her electric friend. Reyna raised an eyebrow.

“Chiron’s never done that before, he was too afraid of fights breaking out.”

“I think he feels we have grown close enough,” Thalia said. Reyna smirked at her.

“Have we?”

“Oh my gods!” Annabeth strode forward. “I have had enough of dealing with you two flirting,” she said with narrowed grey eyes, before turning up her nose and walking towards the amphitheatre, leaving behind two laughing dark-haired women.

  
  


____________________________________

  
  


“The kingdoms of Ancient Greece were numerous in number, each with their own strengths,” Chiron began, the flickering fire casting shadows on his kind, wrinkled face.

“Mortals have recorded the events very well. Like the Battle of the Champions, one of the most famous wars to ever take place on Grecian soil. But mortals are not all-knowing. A lot was hidden from them by the Mist.”

“It was 425 BC,” the centaur said slowly. “The Peloponnesian Wars raged across Europe. And history changed. The Battle of Sphacteria, Athens challenged Sparta. Sparta, as you all know, was the warriors’ kingdom. Athens was destroyed. That one victory cemented the rise of one Greek kingdom. Sparta took over Argos soon after, and became the ultimate powerhouse.

“And unlike what history books tell you, Sparta did not fall to the siege of Alexander the Great. The man was a great warrior, but he was one against an army of warriors. He sieged several other lands, but the Greek roots were deep, the kingdom infallible. Greece flourished under Spartan rule.

“It was two hundred and thirty years later, when the seat of Olympian power shifted. Rome was rising, and the gods acquired their Roman forms. In 195 BC, the Laconian wars began. Not all gods liked or transformed into their Roman counterparts. Lady Athena despised the Romans, and Lord Apollo did not change even in his Roman form. 

“The council was split. Several minor gods and goddesses, along with Lady Hestia, Lord Poseidon, Lady Athena and Lord Apollo sided with Sparta. However, the rest of the Olympians, except Lord Hades, who stayed neutral, blessed the Romans, whose ranks swelled with warriors.

“Sparta was great, but it burned to the might of the Roman armies that attacked it.

“That was the end of the Greeks, and the Roman gods rose to their full power. That is why Greeks and Romans were separated at first. The last time they were together, an entire dynasty was destroyed, and kingdoms full of people were burned.”

Wise eyes surveyed the wide eyes of the children surrounding him, before Chiron nodded in satisfaction. History was not going to repeat itself. Romans and Greek demigods listened to him, enraptured, but none made a move against their brethren, and for the old centaur, this was proof enough. No war was going to start within the boundaries of safety. 

“The Roman Empire flourished for centuries like its predecessor, but soon, it too fell. Olympus was on the move again. Olympus took root in nearly every kingdom across the world, until finally, after the World Wars, it moved from Russia to where it is today. Of course, its name changed. Religions changed. Gods changed. Idol worship was not predominant everywhere, and the seat of power took different forms.

“But finally, the Olympians moved to America, and the Greco-Roman gods have remained in control ever since.”

Chiron’s words were followed by silence, as everyone digested what they had just heard.

“Well, that was intense!” Leo Valdez’s words broke the tense atmosphere, and laughter began bubbling out. Chiron smiled as the Apollo kids stood up and formed a circle around the fire.

As the first harmonious notes exited the mouths of the golden haired demigods, the centaur sighed.

Yes, they would all be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

“So we are heading to camp. What do they call it now?”

“Camp Heroes, I think.”

Two men, looking no older than twenty, walked down the road to Montauk.

“Why didn’t Lou want to come with us?” Nico questioned.

Percy shrugged. “The Huntresses are going to scout out the Wolf House, Arty asked if Lou could come along, ‘cause you never know what traps might have been set up.”

Nico snorted. “When did you call her Arty to her face?”

Percy smirked. “When we were scouting a Titan camp before Rome got sacked. She didn’t have time to retaliate. After that, it stuck.”

Nico laughed as they followed a trail into the forest. 

“Lou also didn’t want to face Lupa yet,” Percy added. Nico nodded solemnly. 

“So, the new entrance is somewhere here,” he broke the silence a few minutes later, as they crossed a tall pine tree. “I can sense the barrier. We should be able to just walk through.”

They scaled the small hill and stepped into Camp Heroes.

  
  


____________________________

  
  


“Annabeth!” Aforementioned blonde looked up to see a dryad, one she knew quite well.

“Juniper! What can I do for you?” she asked, closing her book and standing up from her chair on the porch of Cabin Six.

“Two men entered the borders,” the dryad said, her cheeks tinged green from the exertion of her having run as fast as she could. “They walked through, so they must be demigods, but they are too old to be new recruits, and I have never seen them around.”

Annabeth frowned at that. Occasional demigods did stumble through the barrier, but they were usually no older than fifteen. Anyone else was guided by a satyr or another demigod.

The blonde checked her sheath for her dagger and her back pocket for her Yankees cap, before nodding. “Let’s go see who the newcomers are,” she said decisively. As she headed for Thalia’s pine (an incredibly long story involving a Golden Fleece, a prank war, and Thalia threatening to fry the Hermes cabin), she spotted Clarisse. Not her most favourite person in the world, but they were on amicable terms. On good days.

“Clarisse!” she called once she was near enough. The daughter of Ares turned around from where she was standing at the edge of the forest. 

“Chase,” she acknowledged.

“Juniper spotted two unknown men entering the barrier. I’m going to check it out.” The unspoken invitation was there, and Clarisse nodded, hefting her spear.

“Fine, Big Brain. Don’t want the Lightning Princess to come after me if I let something happen to you.” 

The daughters of the war deities didn’t have to go much farther. Walking down the hill, towards camp, where the two men Juniper must have spotted.

They were fairly tall and young, but that was not what made Annabeth’s brain short-circuit. And it wasn’t the fact that they were extremely handsome (the one on the right is particularly delectable, her brain added unhelpfully) either. It was the aura that had surrounded them - Annabeth blinked. The almost oppressing power that she had felt not even a second ago had dissipated like it was never there, but a glance at her companion told her that Clarisse had felt it too.

“Who are you?” she called.

The one with brilliant green eyes spoke up. “Doesn’t matter.” Annabeth narrowed her eyes at that, but before she could speak - “We came here to talk to Chiron.”

  
  


____________________________

  
  


Annabeth and Clarisse led the way in silence. The stragglers didn’t seem to mind, more absorbed in the camp itself. They passed the entrance to the city, where Terminus stood guard as usual. The boundary god winked at them as they passed, which was weird. The Roman god wasn’t friendly with anybody, Roman, Greek, or nature spirit. (Julia was an angel who did not come under aforementioned categories. Why she helped the grumpy god, no one knew, but seeing her smile as they passed the gates into the city everyday was enough to brighten even the worst days.)

Percy leaned over to whisper to Nico, “It’s changed a lot. Reminds you of the old kingdoms, doesn’t it?”

Nico nodded, taking in the architecture and buildings. The city they were passing certainly looked like a modern version of Sparta or Rome. 

Annabeth noticed them staring at the city entrance as they walked under the archway that led to the camp.

“That’s a city for legacies and demigods with families,” she said. The unknown demigods nodded as they walked through the archway that signified the start of the camp.

“Annabeth! Clarisse! And…. two unknown people I don’t know,” Leo Valdez came bounding towards them. He stopped a few feet away, tilting his head as he stared at the newcomers.

“Hi! I’m Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus,” he said with a grin. The teen (he didn’t look older than nineteen) with onyx eyes raised an eyebrow at the flame dancing on top of his head. Leo quickly patted it out. “I’m also a fire user.”

“...pleasure,” the green-eyed demigod said. 

Leo didn’t blink at the demigods’ standoffish behaviour, instead opting to turn back to the demigoddesses. “Meeting at the Big House, Apollo dropped by.”

Annabeth nodded. “We’re heading there anyways.”

Leo nodded and decided to join their group, falling into step with Annabeth to talk about his latest project. The kid was hyperactive, Annabeth despaired, but he  _ was  _ smart. Clarisse silently walked along with them, ever-present frown on her face, while their guests silently looked around at the cabins and barracks in the distance, unreadable expressions on their faces.

A minute later, they were in front of the Big House, which wasn’t very big when you considered the barracks, but the name had stuck for so long, it felt weird to rename, even if it was to ‘White House’.

Annabeth sighed in relief as she spotted Chiron, her mentor and father-figure, sitting outside the building. She did not want strangers inside her home, the camp in general, but she had no choice. She opened her mouth to introduce the centaur in his wheelchair, but Chiron was already standing.

Chiron had not expected a visit from Apollo that morning, but it had happened anyways. And the sun god’s prophetic words simply made him more uneasy, and he had decided to call for a meeting with all the leaders.

The nymph Juniper had come running a few minutes ago, yelling about two strangers who had walked right through the barrier and Annabeth going to gauge their threat levels with Clarisse. In the face of the unknown, the centaur had decided to lounge outside the Big House in his uncomfortable wheelchair.

Until he saw who the two strangers were.

Annabeth had expected a cheery welcome and the ‘Welcome, demigod’ speech or a wary look and a signal to attack them.

She had not expected Chiron to climb out of his wheelchair, in full centaur mood, and walk towards them, his eyes wide in disbelief.

“Perseus, Nikolas,” he spoke, voice a little shaky.

“Hello, Chiron,” the green-eyed man replied. Annabeth guessed that he was Perseus. The onyx-eyed man seemed like a Nikolas.

“It’s Nico!” the other man groaned, confirming her suspicions. She snuck a quick glance around her. Leo’s jaw had dropped open. Clarisse was looking bored as usual, but the glint in her eye gave away her curiosity. 

Chiron trotted forward, no hesitation in his movements as he quickly pulled them into a hug, letting go to let himself drink in the sight.

“Why, Chiron, it hasn’t been  _ that  _ long,” Perseus said mischievously. 

“It has been years, young man! No visits, no messages. Only Lord Hades’ word that you weren’t dead,” the centaur scolded. The twenty year olds had the decency to look a little sheepish, and Chiron felt his exasperation melt away. They were, after all, adults, and used to travelling alone without being held accountable by anyone.

By anyone except Lady Hestia, that is. The Goddess of the Hearth would ground them if they didn’t check in with her every month.

“Why are you here now?” he asked curiously. “I am very glad to see you two, but this is quite an unexpected visit. And-” he glanced around. “Where’s Lou?”

“Didn’t Apollo say?” Nico asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Lou headed north,” Perseus answered, eyes flickering around, taking in the crowd of demigods that were gathering for the meeting. “And yes, Apollo should have mentioned our visit.”

“He didn’t say-” Chiron stopped short. “The prophecy.”

The nods did not appease him.

He sighed. “Very well. Inside, all of you, we’ll begin our meeting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piper sidled up to Annabeth.  
> "Well, the newbies are hot. Got your eye on Perseus?"  
> Annabeth choked on air, coughing before turning to glare at her.  
> "No!"  
> The daughter of Aphrodite's mischievous smile was exceedingly unnerving.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me questions on [Tumblr!](https://duender-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
